Z28: anthology (Vol 5)
Bóng tối đồng pha lan Chap 1: Ke phan boi Hoai Thanh, nhan viên tham vụ đai sứ quán North Viet tại Lào ăn cắp tiền công quỹ cho Boun, gái làng chơi Đồng Pha Lan. Sau cuộc ẩu đả tại quán bar, Hoai Thanh bị Phạm Nghị, nhân viên Đại sứ quán bắt về và bị Lê Văn Hiến (có thật) tra khỏi và bắt Hoài Thanh nhận tội đã tới Đồng Pha Lan để tiếp xúc với địch. Hoài Thanh không nhận tội và bị tra tấn. Một nhân vật tình báo, Trần Chương, xuất hiện, hé lộ 1 âm mưu của phe Lê văn hiến-tran chuong. Sau khi bị tra tấn, Hoài Thanh ngất đi, sau đó tỉnh dậy và được Phạm Nghị thả đi cho về nhà để suy nghĩ và hôm sau trả lời có nhan tội không... Boun's house is visited by a secret man who black mailed Boun to seduce Hoài Thanh, as this secret man has information of Xiêng May, her younger brother. Sau đó Hoài Thanh đến nhà Boun, vui vẻ 1 lát thì Hoài Thanh nói với Boun về viec mình ăn cắp công quỹ và bị kết tội lien lạc gian diep ngoại quốc. Boun lên kế hoạch trốn sang Thái cùng Hoài Thanh và Hoài Thanh bán tài liệu ngoại giao cho Sứ quán Mỹ để có tiền. Hoài Thanh sắp sửa đồng ý thì bất ngờ phát hiện nhiều tàn thuốc trên bàn Boun từ Liên Xô, chứng tỏ nhân viên ngoại giao Bac Viet đả tới đây....Hoài Thanh tức giận và..... --------- Trần Chương lặng lẽ bước vào, Nhìn Hoài Thanh nằm dải trên sàn nhà. Trên cặp môi đầy thâm sâu của Trần Chương phảng phất một nụ cười bí hiểm. Trần Chương là đại tá hiện địch, và là tùy viên quân sự của tòa đại sứ. Quyền hành của hắn rất lớn, đôi khi còn lớn hơn quyền của đại sứ Lê Văn Hiến, cựu bộ trưởng Tài chính, ùy viên Trung ương Đảng nữa. Vì Trần Chương là nhân vật điều khiển bộ máy điệp báo Bắc-Việt tại Miên-Lào. Hắn cỡ 45, nhưng tuổi thật mới 38. Người ngoài đoán lầm tuổi vì tóc mai của hắn đã bạc phơ sau nhiều năm suy nghĩ về phương pháp giết người thầm lặng. Chap 2 Phạm Nghị tại văn phòng bộ ngoại giao báo cáo rằng kế hoạch cửu long đã thành công bước đầu, theo đó Hoài Thanh đã được tạo dk để ăn cắp tiền công quỷ, sống sa đọa và đọc trộm 1 số báo cáo giả hoặc vô giá trị của bộ ngoại giao. Hoài Thanh giết chết Boun và sau đó tự sát. Z28 từ giã Simon, 1 phụ nữ Thailand để đến Laos nhận nhiệm vụ. Z28 gặp Sulo, và duoc thông báo là Hoai Thanh nhảy lầu thì bị vướn gốc cây và ko chet ------- - Thưa ông… đại hội điện ảnh sắp họp ở Cannes… - Hừ, lần đầu tiên anh tỏ ra mê say nghệ thuật thứ bảy. Anh thích đóng phim không? - Thưa… - Còn rụt rè gì nữa. Trả lời thích đi cho rồi. - Thưa thích. - Ừ, xong việc tôi sẽ cho anh đi Cannes. Nhưng hiện thời, anh cần có mặt ở Viễn Đông. Tôi không muốn anh qua Pháp vì cô Katy đang có mặt tại Cannes. Anh có hẹn tuần sau với Katy phải không? - Thưa… phải. - Hừ, anh còn định giấu cả tôi. Lần này tôi phải phạt anh. --------- Theo nguyên tắc, danh tính điệp viên không được đặt ra một cách hú hoạ. Tại văn phòng trung ương có một bản danh sách gồm 5 ngàn tên giả, lần lượt dùng hết tên này thì dùng tên kế tiếp. Song Nguyên Hương đã lôi Hoàng Lương từ dưới lên trên, ấn cho chàng. ... Lâu lắm mới đặt chân xuống trường bay Vạt Chai, Văn Bình nao nao như được tái ngộ người yêu sau nhiều tháng năm xa cách. Trong thời gian qua, chàng đã có dịp hoạt động ngang ngửa tại Lào. Nàng Leuam và nàng May đã thành người thiên cổ trong một cuộc đấu trí không bao giờ quên được. Thất bại phần nào ở Hồng Kông, chàng đã cạo đầu đi tu gần một năm trong một ngôi chùa cổ trên đường đi Thát Luông. Chapter 3 Sulo bi theo dõi và bị bắt, sau đó đưa đến gặp người ngày trước đã trả tiền cho Sulo để cung cap tin tức. Sau đó Sulo bị người lạ này bắt kí vào 1 chi phiếu không rõ thông tin và được tiết lộ rằng trương mục của Sulo hiện đã có thêm ba ngàn mỹ kim. Người lạ sau đó yêu cầu sulo làm cho hắn 1 việc, trước khi yêu cầu, hắn đánh sulô bất tỉnh. Trần Chương ra lênh cho Phạm Nghị trở về Hanoi để bắt Thiên Hồng, vợ Hoai Thanh đến Lào. Văn BÌnh thức dậy và ra khỏi khách sạn, quạy lại thì phát hiện phòng mình có dau hiệu bị lục lọi. Văn Bình đến tiệm thanh lâu Trời Xanh với mục đích gặp ký giả Sulô. Boun còn sống và bị thương ở đầu --- Sulo bị bat kí vào 5 sec de trang - Ô, không sao. Anh vừa ký cho tôi năm cái séc để trắng. Nghĩa là bất cứ lúc nào tôi cũng có thể rút ba ngàn đô la của anh. Và bất cứ lúc nào tôi cũng có thể truy tố anh về tội bội tín hàng chục triệu kíp. ------ Song chàng không hề nghiện. Trái lại, chàng ghét thuốc phiện ghê gớm. Là điệp viên lọc lõi, chàng phải am tường mọi thú vui, chỉ có thế thôi. Hơn nữa, đã có lần chàng hợp tác với Quốc tế Cảnh sát trong chiến dịch bài trừ ma tuý nên chàng biết hết. Chàng đã tới những khu đồng nha phiến ở Nam tư, Bảo gia lợi, Hy Lạp, Thổ, Ai Cập, A phú hãn, Ba Tư, Ấn độ, Trung hoa, Mông cổ, Tây tạng, Bắc việt và Lào quốc. Chàng đã khám phá những sào huyệt nấu nha phiến và bán nha phiến giả, trộn với cam thảo, mận, chì, bột gạo, nhựa cây và lòng trứng gà. Chap 4 thien hong va me bi bat. Thien hong yeu bui minh Thien hong bi bat vi cong an hn nguy tao chung cu rang em thien hong la duong co truyen don phan dong. Thien hong chap nhan qua lao doi lai su tu do cho me va em Sau khi thien hong den nha bui minh chia tay và roi di, bui minh den gap 1 co so tinh bao Bui minh den gap vu hoa. Ca 2 deu lam viec co So mat vu cua ong hoang. Vu hoa tho g bao co so hang giay da bi lo. Sau do. Tru so cua bui minh cugn bi cong an hn tan cong. Vu hoa bi giet con bui minh thoat dc Chap 5 Sulo tinh day va nhan duoc buc dien tu sg goi sang. Sai gon yeu cau sulo chuyen buc dien cho z28. Ke la mat bat buoc sulo phai chuyen buc dien cho z28 nhu ke hoach. Thiên Hồng được đến gặp Hoài Thanh đang nằm viện và sau đó gặp Trần Chương để hắn dặn dò về âm mưu với Hoài Thanh. Sau đó Tran Chuong gap Phạm Nghị để nói về kế hoạch cửu long. Theo ke hoạch, Hoài Thanh sẽ bị sa ngã và bị địch lôi kéo, Tran Chuong đinh ninh Hoai Thanh đã lien lac voi tinh bao phuong tay nen phải dùng toi Thien Hong (Họ tin là Hoài Thanh làm nhị trùng song liều chết không khai vì quá thương nàng Boun. Họ bèn dùng Thiên Hồng để moi móc gan ruột của Hoài Thanh.....Dầu Thiên Hồng đẹp như tiên nữ giáng trần, dầu mê say nàng đến đâu Hoài Thanh cũng chỉ có thể ngậm miệng. Vì sự liên lạc với tình báo Tây phương nằm hoàn toàn trong óc tưởng tượng của sứ quán Bắc Việt.). Văn Bình xuống Đồng Pha Lan và gặp lại Sulô. Sulô thông báo Boun đã chết, thông qua Sulo, Văn Bình quyết định gặp Hoài Thanh để làm tăng thêm ý định thoát ly của Hoài Thanh ngay trong đêm đó... Cuối cùng, Văn Bình gặp Simon đến tìm VB tại đồng pha lan.... ------- Kế hoạch Cửu Long được coi là kế hoạch quan trọng nhất của trung ương từ 5 năm nay, từ ngày cơ sở điệp báo được hiện đại hoá, và bành trướng rộng rãi khắp Đông Nam Á để cạnh tranh với tổ chức của lão Hoàng, tổng giám đốc mật vụ Nam Việt. Sự khêu gợi chỉ mạnh mẽ nếu người đàn bà không khoả thân hoàn toàn. Nói cách khác, muốn khêu gợi phải nửa kín, nửa hở. Phô bày trắng trợn chỉ gây ra sự chán ngấy. Tôi chán ngấy đàn bà vì họ luôn luôn là trở ngại cho tiến bộ. Trên trái đất còn đàn bà thì nhân loại còn chém giết. Bức hình khoả thân lại là một đề tài cần suy nghĩ trong nghề tình báo nữa. Anh nghĩ coi, đàn ông thích phụ nữ kín hở, và cố gắng chiếm đoạt cho bằng được, dầu phải tốn nhiều tiền bạc, mưu chước, nước bọt, và sẵn sàng ăn tát tai cháy má, ngược lại, họ chỉ rung động rất ít trước sự loã thể công khai. Rút kinh nghiệm này, từ ít năm nay giới tình báo quốc tế áp dụng một chiến thuật mới: chiến thuật nửa kín nửa hở. Nói cụ thể hơn, chúng ta gài nhân viên trong tổ chức của địch để đầu độc tin tức, song không cung cấp tin tức đầy đủ, rõ ràng. Mà là tin tức nửa kín nửa hở. Theo mệnh lệnh của trung ương, chiến thuật nửa kín, nửa hở, mệnh danh là chiến thuật Hoàng Hà, được áp dụng trong kế hoạch Cửu Long. Chúng ta xô Hoài Thanh vào vòng trác táng để hắn biển thủ công quỹ rồi hoảng sợ trốn sang hàng ngũ địch. Thủ đoạn thâm nhập nảy rất giản dị và cổ xưa song cũng rất hữu hiệu. Tôi trù liệu là Hoài Thanh sẽ cho chuyên viên của địch biết hết những giấy tờ đã chuyển qua tay hắn. ... - Mục đích của kế hoạch Cửu Long là phá hỏng nỗ lực của địch trong việc xây cất một phòng tuyến bê tông dọc vĩ tuyến 17, từ Quảng Trị qua Tchépone, Thakhet trên đất Lào cho tới biên giới Lào - Thái. - Nghĩa là Trung ương cục miền Nam sẽ bị rơi vào tình trạng cô lập, hoàn toàn cô lập. - Thưa chúng ta còn đường biển. - Anh biết một mà không biết hai. Lâu ngày không hành quân nên đầu óc anh bị rỉ sét rồi. Đối diện duyên hải Trung Việt là Phi luật tân thuộc ảnh hưởng Hoa Kỳ. Gần đây, Phi tách dần Hoa Kỳ, nhưng trên đại thể họ vẫn đi đôi với nhau để chống phe xã hội chủ nghĩa chúng ta. Vả lại, riêng cái việc đại đa số dân chúng Phi theo đạo Thiên chúa - anh biết không, 95% - cũng đã là cái gai độc bên hông chúng ta rồi. Sau khi hoàn thành phòng tuyến bê tông trên đất liền, họ chỉ cần đặt hàng rào tiềm thuỷ đĩnh và khu trục hạm từ Đà Nẵng chạy ngang qua vùng bắc Lữ tống là chúng ta hết hy vọng. Một cái xuồng nhỏ cũng không lọt được vào hải phận miền Nam, chứ đừng nói là tàu bè chở quân nhu, đạn dược và cán bộ nữa… Chặn đường biển là việc không khó khăn lắm đối với địch. Chặn đường bộ xuyên sơn mới là việc khó khăn. Từ nhiều tháng nay, địch gia tăng oanh tạc và đột kích đường mòn Hồ Chí Minh mà không đạt được kết quả nào. Chúng ta có thể tiếp tục chiến tranh ở miền Nam là vì vậy. Con đường mòn đông Lào được ví với sợi nhau nối liền con và mẹ, nối liền Trung ương cục miền Nam và kho nhân lực, vật lực miền Bắc. Cắt đứt là hết. Cuộc chiến sẽ tan rã nhanh chóng. - Nếu đại tá cho phép, tôi xin góp ý kiến. Theo tôi, chỉ cần nhiều toán du kích, hoặc cơ giới di động, được phân tán dọc công trường xây cất là phá đổ như chơi. Địch xây cất đến đâu, chúng ta phá đổ đến đấy. Chán rồi địch phải ngừng. - Hà hà, kỹ thuật kiến trúc phòng thủ đã tới một trình độ vô cùng tân tiến, các hoạt động phá hoại tiểu quy mô chỉ là trứng chọi đá mà thôi. Trước khi xây cất, phi cơ sẽ khai quang một khu vực sâu từ 5 đến 10 cây số. Rừng rú biến thành cánh đồng trống. Cốt mìn sẽ san bằng núi non. Trên đất bằng, du kích sẽ không thể hoạt động hữu hiệu được. Phòng tuyến này được xây bằng khối bê tông đúc sẵn, bên ngoài là hàng rào mìn, hàng rào điện ba ngàn vôn, đụng vào là tan xác, rồi đến hàng rào điện tử có thể khám phá ra mọi vật khả nghi trong vòng 50 cây số. => để ngăn chặn việc xây phòng tuyến bê tông là dùng kế ly gián bằng Hoài Thanh. Chap 6 Trần Chương phẫu thuật cho giống Hoài Thanh để tham gia kế hoạch Cửu Long và đào thoát theo Sở Mật Vụ. Phạm Nghị phát hiện ra Tran Chuong va Le Van Hien định thủ tiêu mình nên định giết cả 2 nhưng lại bí Tran Chuong giết trước. Sau đó Tran Chuong đến gap Van Bình với bộ dạng Hoài Thanh và lên kế hoạch gây hỏa hoạn trong tòa đại sứ để trốn đi. Tuy nhiên trần chương lại bị ông Hoàng lợi dụngt để cho kế hoạch lâu dài nhằm phăng ra hệ thống Bac Viet tại Miền Nam, đồng thời lừa trần chương ra khỏi đại sứ quán để lê diệp có thể lẻn vào và sao chép các tài liệu mật. Sulo thực chất cũng là 1 nhan vien thân tín của ông Hoàng phải giả vờ theo địch. Cuối cùng, người phụ nữ theo hộ tống ông Hoàng và Le Diep là Simon, Van Bình doàn tu với Simon. ----- Từ nhiều tháng nay, tôi đã cho nhân viên theo dõi hoạt động của sứ quán Bắc Việt. Vụ Hoài Thanh là kẽ hở thứ nhất giúp chúng ta xâm nhập sứ quán. Nhưng nếu không có hắn cũng chẳng sao. - Vì ông đã có sẵn một mục đích quan trọng khác? - Phải. Vụ tổ chức thâm nhập sứ quán Bắc Việt, lôi kéo nhân viên đối phương chỉ là tấm bình phong để ru ngủ địch mà thôi. Mục đích chính là thừa cơ địch sơ ý ta cho người lẻn vào chụp trộm tài liệu. Tôi được biết trong phòng Trần Chương có tủ két đựng tài liệu vô cùng quan trọng. Hầu hết báo cáo của nhân viên Trung ương cục hoạt động ở phía nam vĩ tuyến 17 đều gửi phúc trình qua sứ quán Bắc Việt ở Vạn Tượng. Phần lớn chỉ thị từ Hà Nội chuyển vào Nam cũng qua đường dây này. Nếu Trần Chương không giả dạng Hoài Thanh và rời sứ quán, nếu guồng máy phòng thủ của sứ quán không bị lơi lỏng trong 15 phút, thì đến thế kỉ thứ 25 chúng ta cũng không lọt vào nổi. Chẳng qua gậy ông đập lưng ông, họ tưởng lừa được ta, té ra ta lại lừa họ. ------------ - Vì như anh đã biết, bệnh homosexual thường là bệnh của các nhà ngoại giao thần kinh căng thẳng, nhất là những kẻ xa nhà, không mang vợ con theo. Phần lớn nhân viên ngoại giao thuộc khối Nga - Hoa ở đây đều bị đồng tính luyến ái. Họ dùng quán Love làm câu lạc bộ… Điệp vụ săn người Chap 1 Z28 travel to India for holidy and accepts to work for West Germany Intelligence to kill Kira, an extremely beautiful female agent. Z28 tiếp xúc với 1 phụ nữ India là 1 liên lạc viên và Miss Corin là người quản lí. Chap 2 Z28 xâm nhập thành công vào nhà của Kira thành công và cuối cùng đã quyết định bắn KIra tuy nhiên đạn không giết chết Kira và bà Corin xuất hiện Chap 3 -Công tác mà ông sắp thi hành liên hệ đến một vấn đề hiện được bàn tán sôi nổi trên khắp thế giới. Vấn đề võ khí chiến tranh hóa học và vi trùng. Hẳn ông đã biết công ước Giơ-neo cấm mọi hình thức chiến tranh hóa học và vi trùng nhưng trên thực tế các cường quốc đều dành những ngân khoản lớn lao cho công cuộc nghiên cứu và sản xuất loại võ khí kinh khủng ấy. Hàng năm, Hoa Kỳ chi tiêu từ 400 đến 500 triêụ đô la. Số tiền do Liên Sô xuất ra có thể lên gấp đôi. Tây Đức không có hoàn cảnh và phương tiện như Nga, Mỹ song lại là quốc gia có nhiều nhà khoa học lỗi lạc về chiến tranh hóa học và vi trùng. Trong số này, lỗi lạc nhất là bác sĩ Faben. Hiện thời Faben đang bị kẹt tại Mạc tư Khoa.Thể_loại:Z28